


D E A D W H E R E Y O U S T A N D

by Soulstes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Undertale Genocide Route, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstes/pseuds/Soulstes
Summary: Frisk has gotten bored with the genocide run.He decides to reset.He is determined for something new to happen.His determination take his back to before he fell.He relives, remembers, and rediscovers the reasons why he fell in the first place.However when it comes time to fall he is not going alone.He needs something new in the underground.What could be better than to take two other kids with him?But what happens when more humans come into the underground looking for those kids and him?Will things end well if adults are percent?Read to find out.Frisk has a gender in this, but they can be anything you see them as.Giving Frisk a gender works better for this story.Sorry if this offends  you.Hope you enjoy.(Undertale belongs to Toby.)





	D E A D W H E R E Y O U S T A N D

[Fight] *[Act] [Item] [Mercy]

[Fight] [Act] *[Item] [Mercy]

[Fight] [Act] [Item] *[Mercy]

*[Fight] [Act] [Item] [Mercy]

[ **Fight** ] [Act] [Item] [Mercy]

SLASH

'AAAAAAAA WILL YOU STOP DODGING!!! JUST DIE ALREADY!!!' Chara shouted inside of Frisk's mind trying to hit Sans in vane.

Frisk had lost count of how many times they have died at this point. The only thing keeping them going was the combined determination of him and Chara. Chara had been there for Frisk sense he fell into the Underground all those timelines ago. He had saved monster kind so many times and he had killed they even more. He just wanted to find something new, ANYTHING new. This genocide run was his . . . what was it again? His 10th . . . that dose not seem right. The 30th or maybe it was the 100th? No, it has been more than that.

Sans dodged again ending Frisk's turn. He unleashed a merciless attack of bones and blasters. All of witch they managed to avoid. At the end a bone nicked Frisk.

HP //........................ KR 36 / 92

'Heal next turn. We don't have to wait much longer to KILL HIM! =>' Chara's voice chimed with excited anticipation.

[Fight] [Act] *[Item] [Mercy]

[Fight] [Act] [ **Item** ] [Mercy]

HP ////////////////... KR 76 / 92

'That should be enough HP for now. Two turns left.'

The fight continued till they defeated Sans.

SLASH!!!=>

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Welp

I'm going to grillbys...

...

...

Papyrus do you want anything?"

Frisk did not look back as they continued forward, but a single tear trickled down his cheek.

'What are you crying for? WE beet him AGAIN! HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA . . .' she sighs ' This is getting old.' Chara huffed as she crossed her arm's and her transparent form floated after Frisk.

' How much longer are you going to insist on do these genocide runs? I mean we have been through everything over and over and over and over and over again. I am so boooooorrrrrrrreeeeeeed. Why don't we just erase this world and move on already?'

"No." Frisk whispered for only Chara to hear.

'Why not?'

"I don't want to."

'That's not good enough anymore. I have excepted that answer for over five hundred resets. I want a real answer.'

"Look, I just don't want to."

'But why not?'

"I don't want to."

'Why?'

"LOOK I DOn't know why, okay. I just feel like there is something we have not done yet."

'Like what?'

"I don't know just . . . something else."

Chara gives an exasperated sigh.

'Alright fine I will drop the subject till we beat the king, but after that you better have an answer for me.'

"Fair enough."

They carried on in silence.

Flowey spoke to them trying to convince them he was useful to them.

Same old same old.

They made it to the king.

..........................................

Flowey used his bullets to kill the king.

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

'So we made it to the end. What is your plan Frisk? Are you going to force us to do a stupid mercy run or a boring genocide run?'

"I don't know. I need a moment to think of something."

Frisk sat down on the empty throne. There was no point in moving on. He would only be met with the erase option. Not something he wanted to press . . . for some reason. Frisk leaned his head on his left fist and propped up his right leg. Things where to predictable. He needed to something. It was only a mater of time Chara will force the erase option. She was not a very patience soul. The only reason she had agreed to go along with all the genocides was she had come to enjoy them, but now even she had gotten sick of nothing but death and killing. What to do? What to do? Maybe resetting again? No that would not change anything. Or would it? Frisk sat forward, an idea was forming in his head.

"Chara?"

'Yeah'

"What if we reset?"

' . . . reset. RESET! THAT IS YOUR MASTER PLAN! HELL NO! WE HAVE ALREADY DONE THAT MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT! I WILL NOT DO ANOTHER POINTLESS RUN!'

"I mean what if we reset farther back?"

' What do you mean reset farther back? You can only reset to back when you first fell.'

"Maybe we could go back farther too before I fell down here. I don't know if it will work or how far back we could go, but with our combine determination and our current LV we might be able to pull it off. What do you say? Worth a try?"

Chara thought for a few moments.

'Alright I'm willing to give it a try. BUT if this dose not work we are going to do what I want to do and erase this pointless world. Do we have a deal' Chara smiled a deranged smile and held out her transparent hand.

Frisk looked down at her hand. This was a difficult diction, but if this worked he would get something new, and Chara would not want to erase the world for a while. Frisk took Chara's hand and shook it.

"Deal."

'Alright then. Let's reset the world.'

[RESET] *[ERASE]

*[RESET] [ERASE]

[ **RESET** ] [ERASE]

.......................................................................

Frisk fell through open air. He hit the ground with a thud. Groaning his sat up and looked around. He was back at the beginning. Chara floated above with a grimace on her transparent face.

'It didn't work Frisk. Now we are going to have to go through the whole underground again just to get to the erase option,' she crossed her arms.

"I was sure it would work," he looked down at the floor.

'Well it failed. Now, lets get a move on so we can erase this world,' She headed for the next room.

"Okay," Frisk got up and fallowed after Chara.

"Do you really want to erase this world Frisk," A woman's voice echoed from behind the kids.

They spun around, but no won was there. They glanced at each other and looked the whole cave over from top to bottom and still found no won. Frisk shrugged and started for the next room again.

"Is this that really what you," the voice spoke again.

Frisk turned around in a circle. He was not able to find anyone or anything out of the norm. Chara created a knife made of blood red determination.

'Who's there,' She shouted to the empty room.

Frisk held his stick tight in his hand and prepared for a fight. There was no answer from the voice. They waited for several moments, but nothing happened.

'I think you need to answer voices question.'

Frisk looked at Chara then at the room.

"Yes," He answered in a whisper.

"Why?"

Frisk thought for a moment.

"Because there is nothing left to do in this world."

"Really? You think there is nothing left to do. You have done everything you can do?"

"Yes."

"Well then, go ahead. If you have done everything what use is this world to you. All you will be erasing is the souls of millings. There very existence is in the hands of a child. Do you really want this?"

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"You already asked that question."

"Did I now?"

"Yes."

"Well then try answering a different way. I am something new. Am I not?"

The voices words where true. In all the timelines no random voice had ever spoken to Frisk. Frisk looked at Chara and she just shrugged.

'Say something different. This is the most interesting thing to happen in forever.'

"I don't want to erase this world."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"That is not a sufficient answer. We are talking about erasing the existence of millions of souls. You have already erased this world before and found a vast plane of nothing but darkness. You sold your soul to Chara so you could reset. You have gone through every possible outcome and yet you are still not satisfied. What you really want is change, yes?"

Drops of sweat trickled down Frisk's face. This voice knew more about Frisk that he had thought. Chara and he exchanged glances.

"Yes I want something new."

"Very well."

Something began to move at Frisk's feet. He looked down and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. It was his shadow that moved. The shadow at his feet moved away from him. It pooled into an inky black puddle. Then it rose and began to take on a form. The form of a human women towered over Frisk. Two hooded glowing white orbs appeared where eyes should be. They looked down on the child.

"I wish to make deal. Are you interested?"

He looked at Chara then nodded at the shadow woman.

"Very well, here's my deal. I have the ability to send you back in time to before the resets. I can sent you back to a time before you fell. You will relive the events of your past up to the point when you first fall into the underground. You will have to fall, but you be able to bring two other souls with you. With others accompanying you new options will be opened up. Are you still interested," the shadow asked her head cocked to the side.

Frisk nodded, but Chara was suspicious.

'What's the catch,' she asked with crossed arms.

"Glad you asked Chara."

Chara started and looked at Frisk.

"Yes I can see and hear you Chara. Now there is a price for my services."

'What's this price?"

"Why Frisk's soul of course."

Frisk paled.

"If you don't want to give me your soul. I will accept your reset ability as payment instead."

'THAT'S insane. I will never give you my soul," Chara shouted enraged.

"Your soul?"

"Chara that soul is mine."

'No it's not. YOU SOLD it to ME! I am not giving it up.'

"Do you except the terms of the deal, Frisk?"

"Yes."

'FRISK!'

A jagged white line curved up in a smile on the shadow's face.

"Consider it done."

SNAP!!!

Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
